In an exposure apparatus, an illumination optical system irradiates a photomask with illumination light, and the light from the photomask is projected on a substrate through a projection optical system, whereby a latent image is formed on the substrate. At this time, it is desired to improve the alignment accuracy of the photomask and the substrate.